TRANSPORTED!
by zairaswift
Summary: This is my surprise gift to you. It's just me (Zaira Swift), Skye, Leti and Sushi (aka Alex) transported to the KHR world. Yeah yeah, cliche so what? It's me who plans everything out like I always do and the one who figures things out from my perspective. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**SURPRISE SURPRISE! What d'ya think of this, eh? This is my surprise gift.**

**So I am going to say, me and my friends are going to have fun in another world. :) **

**If you review, I will mention you in the following chapter and reply. That is all for now. Oh yeah, I can't use our real names… But there might be a slip up and I might accidently reveal our names. Then make sure you keep a secret. **

**I'll make ourselves older than we are. My friends will be Skye, Leti and Sushi. Hehehehe. I'm sorry Sushi. Just gotta call you Sushi. If you disapprove, too bad. NEEEEugh! *Sticks tongue out* If people find it annoying I'll change it to Alex… And of course, I am Zaira, and forever will be.**

**Oh yeah, just saying, I do have an accent. And of course it's Australian. I might not look like it, but if you hear my voice before my face, you'll be deceived… Sushi has a hint of American, even though she isn't American, Leti and Skye are both high pitched. But what I'm saying is that we are all girls and we have ways in addressing in each other. For example:**

~Zaira (MY) POV~

"So guys," I start. And no one listens to me. Happens all the time. So I do this.

"Skye, skye, skye, skye, skye, skye…"

Still no reply. So I pause.

"**SKYE,**" I say.

"What?" she finally says.

"You know how I showed you the EBAY merchandise? And you just searched up Anime Rings?" I asked.

"Yeah? What about it?" she replies.

"Imagine they were real. What flame- I mean colour would you want? Or do you want them to be real?" I asked. She didn't really like anime or manga but after showing her RWBY, (Note: I showed my friends RWBY and came up with SECAI. They thank me for it. I'm happy as it is.) She has an, let's say, interest in it now.

"Uhhh. I dunno," she says. Skye always goes "Uhhh," when she is deciding whether she needs or wants something. "I guess it would be amazing for them to be real…"

_Hmm not the reaction I really wanted but it will serve as a yes. _It would have to do.

_Later on…_

"So Sushi," I start.

"Mmm, yah?" she says, still absorbed by the anime she was watching. I peered over her shoulder to see what she was watching. I merely laughed.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? It's like you've gone mad," she says finally stopping to look at me.

"What?" I reply back hiding my happiness. She had finally watched KHR… Ah first episode, she was like, this is weird then it became in the next episode. OMG this is amazing and hilarious.

"I was wondering what if this was going to be real?" I asked, pointing at the screen.

"AWESOME! I wish our technology could make harmless coloured flames that would light up in a ring," Sushi wonders.

_Cool. She's totally into it. _I can't help thinking that this was her 2nd time watching the whole series. Oh well, she can't compare to me when I've seen it like 6 times but gave up after the hours of pleasure.

"LE-TI," I say loudly. Sometimes she gets addicted to the manga she reads. I realise she's actually reading my Fan Fiction on Travelling Tsuna.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like it Travelling Tsuna? Oh yeah, check out this," I say. She took a bit more than words so I brought with me a small case of accessories.

I showed her the different types of the Vongola Rings, the Mare Rings, some of the weapons used by people and how the boxes open up.

"Cool, what are they for?" she asked as I gave her the case.

"You know what I said the other day?"

"About visiting other places? Yeah. Kinda weird but I'll take it." She shrugs showing that she would do anything to visit another place besides our local area and her home.

"What if…" I lean in close, "You can?"

"Really? Really?" she says in excitement, "But-"

"Don't worry about anything," I tell her to shut up in case someone finds out.

_How I felt so good in my life. The last time was probably me laughing 15 minutes straight. After that, I was coughing and wheezing due to all the laughing._

_I look at the time. 10:40pm still got time for more music… Awesome. The plan was coming soon. But there would be no time to prepare because that way it will be more fun. _

_Let my marvellous ideas roam free._

**Tell me in a PM or review, how old the Vongola characters are going to be. Sushi and I are 18, respectively from our birthdays, and Skye and Leti are 17 and a half. From eldest to youngest would be Sushi, me, Skye and then Leti.**

**Let's hope for no debating from my friends. Oh yeah, what they say are actually what they would say in real life. I has memories and experience… Kufufu.**

**Thankyou Hayface! You do not know how many ideas just chatting to you gave me. XD My friends love the ideas. **

**Bye bii~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya and how ya doing? I cannot stop thinking about this. Someone help me… I need quick ideas and inspiration for some of my other Fan Fictions… **

**This one is still pending since we are having a debate on who has what flame and such.**

**I just gave them a list like this:**

_**lightning (only does things with a reason)**_

_**storm (destructive, stubborn and rebellious)**_

_**sun (outgoing and happy to the brim)**_

_**rain (calming and easy to get along with)**_

_**cloud (independent- strong, likes to spend time alone)**_

_**mist (gotta be an illusionist and be physically strong you're also mentally stable)**_

_**sky (at times can be serious and not)**_

_**night (dark, takes deep thought and very loyal)**_

_**MY THOUGHTS: (the first one i list will be the one i recommend the most and the last is least) (the ones with a dash means that they are in equal areas don't be offended because I'm basing this on you guys)**_

_**Skye= sun/rain-sky/lightning/storm-night/mist-cloud**_

_**Leti= mist-lightning/storm-rain-night/cloud-sun/sky**_

_**Sushi/Alex= storm/ lightning/cloud-mist/sun-sky/night-rain**_

_**Myself= cloud-storm/sky/mist-night/rain-lightning/sun**_

_**Colours are as follows: **_

_**Lightning= green**_

_**Storm= red**_

_**Sun= gold/yellow**_

_**Rain= blue**_

_**Cloud= Violet**_

_**Mist= Indigo**_

_**Sky= orange**_

_**Night= black**_

**It went kind of weird with a small fight. Because I'm basing this off my friends, I've asked them what they want. I told them, they can't be overpowering (like having every single one or something) or skye since, well, we want Tsuna to be the strongest.**

**I won't spoil anything, but if someone could guess what we've chosen ourselves, you are one heck of a genius. Oh yeah, don't worry about me, but I love Belphagor's 'shishishishi' and 'bye bii~' you may notice I've used bye bii a lot… Also Mukuro's Kufufu and out of instinct, Hibari's 'hn' replaces my heh…**

**Oh yeah, on with it! Let's go. I'm trying to be as optimistic as possible ok? It's just that I'm stubborn with my choices…**

~Zaira's (MY) POV

_What the hell is wrong with them? I tell them we could go to the world of anime. They reply with, __**Oh yeah, sure. Haha! **_

I think it's time to compromise and force them. The time in the anime world was shorter than the real world. Once we transport, one day in the real world could equal a month or something in the anime world. Though I have not tested it, it will work.

I've sent a letter through to advise the Vongola Family. At first it, even I thought it was impossible. I just came home one day before the High School Certificate tests, tests which report on which University you attend.

I gathered my friends since we have a term off and decided to have the longest stay over at my apartment. It was mainly empty except with my technology, furniture and books. One corner of my room was just perfectly laid out computers, laptops and wires.

There were 2 rooms, each with two beds for the 4 of us. It was cosy and a good way to spend the holiday, except I was planning something more extravagant… A nice long holiday in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn World, which could last for long enough to waste off our term holiday.

I wrote in the letter:

_**To the Vongola Family and Co.,**_

_Expect visitors within a month. _

_**Anonymous Z.S.**_

Maybe Gokudera could figure out some things, as if. This one is going to be fun. I knew it.

I walk down stairs, the apartment was only 5 stories high and having the pent house was fun.

I was excited.

"Hey, Zai!" cries Skye.

"Don't call me that. I have a full name. It is Zaira," I say.

"Yeah, whatever. There's a box for you. Got it on the way back from a walk," she says.

_This must be it._

"Thanks."

I keep walking. I think Sushi went shopping. She was looking for clothes for us or something. I was going to make sure she doesn't choose something ridiculous.

Reaching Westfield, a large shopping mall, I called Sushi.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Nello? Hi Zaira," Sushi says.

"Where are you? I'm shopping with you," I say.

"I thought you hate shopping! Oh well, I'm at David Jones," she says.

"Yes I do hate shopping, and I still do. I'm here to see if you need… _help,_"I say. I could hear a laugh on the line.

"Yeah whatever. When you mean help, you mean 'I will pick my own clothes' 3rd floor too."

I ended the call instantly. I stride over to the elevator. _3__rd__ floor. If I don't come, then the clothes we wear will probably be too elegant, out of size or just too fabulous for everyone. _I remember the last time she brought a bunch of make-up sets and raged over why we hated make-up... It wasn't a pretty memory with her hand with different coloured eye shadows and the other with eye liner, mascara and brush.

I find her looking at some white dresses.

"I remember you wearing that at year 6 Farewell," I say.

"Ah, so that's why it was so familiar. What do you think of these?" Her dark purple eyes gleaming.

In a bag were all sets of tops. They were light pink (for Skye), black and white (Leti), purple (for me) and a red one for her.

"What's with the purple? I want at least a dark green or black…" I grumble. They are usually what I only want to wear. I realise my wardrobe only consisted of black, white, dark blue and green.

"Just thought it suits you. Oh yeah, help me with our pants. Should I get-"

"No dresses or skirts for me. Something easy to move in." I say. She always tried to force me into wearing such girlish things. She pouts.

"Let's see. I'm not much of a fashion person, but I am good enough at fashion to pass," I say.

"Give Leti a thick and warm black coat, give Skye a blue fleece jacket, and give yourself a red jumper," I say.

"I'll give you a black coat different to Leti's," she says considering my suggestions.

I look around. The jackets were on average 200 dollars each but I just happened to have plenty of $200 and $500 gift cards stashed in my sling bag.

"Hm. Let's see, can you find me some shorts? Mid-thigh too," I say. All my pants were long and the shortest at three quarters. I had figured out everything. Leti would wear her black jeans, Skye can do what she can, Sushi would just wear what she would wear and I would wear shorts, just for this occasion.

We walk about for a while and find a pair of shorts. Thinking that will do, I hand the cashier all my gift cards.

"Wow! Some shopping and gift cards," the cashier say. I just groan. I was here to shop not talk.

After we finished up, we leave and go home.

It was about mid-day. I dumped the clothes in the washer. The plan was going to in place when the clothes are done.

A few hours later, the clothes are dry.

"Wear these," I say giving everyone their allocated clothes.

"Are we going to a party or something?" asks Skye.

"Yeah. Something like that," I say smirking.

Everyone comes out in their clothes. I don't feel that comfortable wearing shorts especially when it's winter.

I bring out my package that was delivered to me earlier, from another world.

I open the box.

"What's in it?" asks Leti. "Wait. Watches?"

I nod.

"Here, everyone wear one," I say. They were like the Samsung Galaxy S5 watches except a bit thicker and compacted with computer intelligence of the KHR world.

"Bring your phone and anything you want," I say. Really, we can't do without technology. We all have smart phones. I had a Samsung Galaxy S5 with a crack, water, shock and drop proof case. Everyone had that case anyways. Skye had an iPhone 5S, Sushi had a Samsung Note and Leti had Samsung Note 2.

We all bring chargers for our phones, I bring solar panelled charged external batteries and my UltraBook.

I probably brought the most like always.

"Where we going?" they all ask, frustrated.

"First we will sync our watches," I say, "press the green button and off we go."

Literally we went 'off we go.'

We look at each other.

"A-a-anime? But it's too realistic to be," says Skye. _Heh. Plan worked._

We were somewhere in a forest. I felt something cold and heavy on my middle finger on my right hand. A ring? No it was a Flame producing ring.

"What the f*** is this?!" exclaims Skye. I could tell she knew what it was.

"It's what it is," I say calmly. Over the years, she started to get more aggressive and swore a bit more.

"How did we get here?" asks Winny, demanding.

"The watches, duh," I sigh. Besides the rings, we were fine and all our belongings were with us.

We show each other our rings. Sushi's was red with a gold band, Leti's was black with a silver band, Skye's was gold-yellow with a light blue band and mine was purple with a black band. All had strange engravings and designs.

Ok. NO signal for phones. NO building in sight. NO people in sight. NO water, NO food. Yep we're going to die.

Somewhere in the distance, we could hear loud bangs and the ground trembled a bit.

I could see silvery gleams slicing through the sky. Heading to us.

"DUCK!" I yell. They were knives.

"_Ushishishishi…_"

Do NOT tell me.

"Mm? They're only chicks!"

Don't you DARE TELL me.

"Boss! We've found the trespassers!"

Oh. My. Gosh. This is NOT GOING to happen.

"Hai. Bel-sempai, why are there four girls here?"

Yep. Ok our lives are going to be over.

"Shishishishi. You call me Prince. Next time you slip up, this knife's going to be in your stupid frog hat, Froggie."

Ok. Varia. Zaira, you must calm down.

As they approach into the clearing, we see the group of 6.

"VRRROOOOOOOII! Who are you?" shouts the long silver haired guy.

Oh yeah, better think before speaking. Can't say that we're looking for the Vongola, or they'll get suspicious.

"Squalo?" asks Sushi.

"Oi you long haired bastard, she knows you!" says Belphagor.

Only problem, Skye doesn't know who these people are. But I'm sure she knows the Vongola Family.

"What's going on Zaira?!" asks Skye.

"Well. We are in Katekyo Hitman Reborn World. What do ya think?" I say in a plain tone.

"Vroi! Who-" shouts Squalo being cut off by me, trying to kick him.

"Hm? Not bad for a _girl._" He says with his famous shark grin. It was only half an arm's width before hitting him but caught it… well it was expected.

Seems like it was going to be fun. But as soon as I thought of fun, I felt an immense heat on my right hand.

What? Cloud… I look at everyone else. Skye had sun, Sushi had storm and Leti… I almost burst with laughter. Night flames. How perfect for her.

"Grr. Take them to that dumb ass Vongola Boss. They're probably the people he wanted," orders the man with scars on his face. Xanxus.

We were dragged along and we stopped at what seemed like a cliff face. Nope, it was a secret base.

As the door opened, Xanxus was instantly confronted with a tonfa.

"You are disturbing the peace. I'll bite you to death," he says. He glares at the four of us then assesses the situation.

"Hn." He walks away.

"Ah. You must be Zaira. Nice to meet you," says the brunette in English who walks toward us.

**That will be it. Starting to think I'll drag it on for too long. **

**My friends have confirmed their places. And Sushi loves it. **

**Bye Bii~ from Zaira Swift.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am writing all this right after the 2****nd**** chapter while listening to the radio. I'm so excited about this Fan Fiction! I can't stop!**

**Ok so…. My friend, Leticia Reikokuna, has drawn up Skye and Alex on her Deviant Art account.**

**Here's a link! If it doesn't work, please tell me!**

**It is only a link to her profile. You'll see the drawings when you click the link or copy and paste it. I will also be putting up the picture of the rings when I get the chance.**

~Skye's POV~

Ok something here is very familiar. Maybe the rings. But to be transported to another WORLD is just INSANE! I mean the fact that we have Flames is crazy. And is that they guy who is the leader of the Vongola?

"Okay, what is going on?" I ask.

"Later," says Zaira.

She's so stubborn. Sometimes I have to pry out the answers she hides.

"You haven't told them? Hmm. Varia you can leave. You give me enough work to deal with," says the Vongola Leader.

Instead of leaving, the rude Varia gang just push past and walk off somewhere. The guy with the tiara seemed creepy with his smile.

"So how did you find out what my name was? The letter only had my initials," says Zaira.

_What? So she had this planned? Even sent a letter too?!_

"Ah, Fuuta helped," says the person.

_Who is Fuuta? I don't know many of the characters here!_

"Hm. Oh." Zaira doesn't seem too surprised. Did she expect someone else?

"I think you'd like to follow me," he says and then he says something in Italian.

"Oh! SO that's why you made us learn Italian and Jap!" exclaims Sushi.

"Yeah, obviously," retorts Zaira as if we were always supposed to know.

He leads us to a room with a table and seats, maybe it was a meeting room. It's too… Weird.

"So what? Skye, don't you like this world?" asks Zaira. She doesn't even face me.

"Yeah… I guess," I reply. I did like it. My flame was so sparkly and pretty with the gold-yellow. Zaira's was purple, fast and vigorous, Sushi's was red, fiery and storming and Leti's was black, dark and steady. It seems as though they reflect our personalities.

~Leti's POV~

_YUSH! Hibari is still as cool as he is. _He was my favourite character, so why can't I fantasize about him. But then again, I met him in real life and his "I will bite you to death" is as cold as it can get.

For some time, I wanted to be a cloud flame but, instead, with a night flame, all the power! I guess it was improper to have night flames, since I should be a Vindice type of person or Bermuda. But then again, I have plenty of revenge…

Some people may rage at me that, "ONLY BERMUDA HAS THAT FLAME! BOO! BOO!" Well, I've got it. I hate sharing my past, and neither am I going to share it.

I didn't want to return to the world. This world was as good as it is and forever will I stay here.

"Please take a seat," says Fuuta.

"Thankyou," I say before sitting. I avert my attention to how everything seemed so… comfortable and familiar.

"May I ask something?" I ask. He was linked to the Ranking World. He nodded so I went ahead. "Who has had the most impact of us?"

Nothing floated, but you could feel the loft in the air.

"4, Alex, 3 Skye, 2 Leti, 1 Zaira," he said, smiling. _Really? I wonder what Zaira has been keeping from us…_

"Ah, call me Sushi." Says (Alex) Sushi.

"Sushi?" asked Tsuna.

"Yeah. It's a nickname," she said smiling.

~Alex's (Sushi's) POV~

I was wondering what this place would look like. My wish has come true. I was looking around, hoping to find the silverette somewhere but-

"JUUDAIME!" shouted someone. Yes. He's here alright. More dramatic than I thought but that just makes it better.

"Ah Gokudera! I need some help. Can you prepare a room with four beds?" asks Tsuna.

We don't mind sleeping in the same room. We don't want anything to go wrong so we stick together.

"Ah yes," Gokudera said grinning then went back to his rage, "The Varia hotheads are here!"

_Well… If you didn't realise, we're here you know…_

I think Zaira has fallen asleep from the drama. No surprise she's like that. I can't help wonder why she has had the most impact out of us when she acts as if she's happy with her life. We often see her late at night or early in the day wrapped in a quilt just tapping, clicking or swiping away at her games. Then you look at the finished work beside her and you're like, "How does she plan her life?"

Anyways.

"Yeah, they came in a minute ago with our guests," he calmly replied. Seemed like he's managed to find ways to get along.

"Guests?" It's as if he never realised we were there. How rude! But he was Gokudera.

"Anyways, the pineapple bastard and chicken have started fighting," he grumbled.

"Tch. ALWAYS! Anyways, at least you aren't fighting…" said Tsuna. Yes we all know who they are. Mukuro and… Hibari… I think I granted myself a bite-to-death wish by thinking him as a chicken.

Anyone would have suspected the Storm Blaster to be fighting but when he knows that his 'Juudaime' wants peace with others, he won't.

"I'll go. Gokudera, go prepare a room," Tsuna said.

I look at Zaira, still looking somewhat bored, as she studied her ring. I bet she was the one who made our rings go aflame. She would be the one to have thought everything through since she was the one who organised this AMAZING trip.

The watches were one thing, but the rings were on a whole different level. I wonder who created the designs. Or is it something that we were supposed to have. I did catch the surprise in Zaira's eyes when she saw the rings.

Since we were here, why shouldn't we gear ourselves up with weapons and stuff? I mean, I've always wanted to be more powerful than anyone but I have to say, Tsuna must always win and be the strongest.

_Sigh. At least everything is fine._

~Zaira's POV~

I was itching to take out my phone, but I needed to be patient.

Tsuna had left to go to wherever the fight was. Curious, I decided to follow him, along with everyone else.

There was a full on battle war in the training room. At least it was the training room.

"JUST STOP! You give me enough trouble, and paperwork," he shouted angrily. Couldn't blame him for having the paperwork. He was Vongola Decimo.

Some of the Varia stops, but it's only Xanxus and Squalo who don't.

I feel sorry for this guy. I mean it's not Tsuna's fault that his guardians live their own lives and destroy everything wherever they go and then he has to do the millions, maybe billions of paperwork.

"Ok. Time to get stricter," he whispers.

He swallows a Hyper Will Mode pill, his gloves glowing with his pure Sky flames.

_Things are getting interesting I wonder how it'll go._

I move somewhere safe, i.e. the corner shrouded in darkness in the training room.

I take out my phone after resisting so much, and start taking notes. It could become helpful if we ran into any fights with "allies."

They start off with Mukuro laughing his creepy 'Kufufu' then going into more violence from clashing tonfas and sword and blasts to guns. After a while, Tsuna intervenes by slipping in between two separate attacks and then absorbs all the flames.

After a while, I gave up, knowing that Tsuna had already ended the fight. Instead of leaving, I stay there on my laptop researching just anything about box weapons. The internet connection was easy to solve since I had also brought with me a pocket Wi-Fi device.

I find all sorts of things, but they're all from our world not of KHR. So research was technically useless without modifying my laptop to this world's technology. I close the laptop and took out my phone again. I created a memo with a list of what to do in this world so I can fulfil my goal of fun and relaxation.

There were few for now but it was sure to increase.

_Meet all the people_

_Flame and Box Weapon Investigation_

_Vindice?_

_Technology_

_Weapons? _

_Natural Spawns (How we got the rings? Could we get more?)_

Those were all the things on my mind. For anyone else, they would probably have millions more than me. But I have priorities in fun.

I put away my phone and laptop, and then closed my eyes.

_I wonder if the Simon family is here. _

I open my eyes again and stood up. But something flies towards me at a medium speed, and on instinct, I catch it. It was white and soft.

Marshmallow?

~_Onlooker's (not going to be revealed until next chapter) POV_~

_Oh? Since when did they young boss had guests? Oh well._

_The fight between the Vongola Family and the Varia just drags on. I should thank Tsuna-kun for taking me in after being an enemy to him. So when I took the chance to help him during the Checker face event, it sure made the bond between us._

_The four girls were guests, but how come they aren't penalised by any of them yet? Were they invited? Were they special?_

_One of the girls had blonde-gold hair with blue eyes, one had brown-blonde hair with dark purple eyes, another had black hair and eyes and the last one, who isolated herself from the others, had brown hair and green eyes._

_I wonder why she isolated herself. She brought out her phone and then laptop, a bit like how Shoichi and Spanner when they get the chance, but instead she keeps her eye on the fight. She was taking notes. _

_Happening to be in my sight of interest, I flew a bit closer when she closed her eyes. _

_When she stood up again, I throw one of the marshmallows in my hand at her to see her reaction. I didn't expect her to catch it because most people would just ignore it or drop it if they tried to catch it. How interesting. _

**Cliff hanger. But everyone knows who the onlooker is going to be! Keep it in mind! **

**Ok guys, don't read this bit. This doesn't apply to you but I have to say this to my real life friends of Skye, Leti and Alex (SUSHI!) so close your eyes for now…**

**GUYS THIS IS MY FRICKING FANFICTION, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT. IF YOU DON'T REALISE, I ONLY ASKED FOR YOUR OPINIONS, SO I'M SORRY IF YOUR CHARACTERS IS THE MOST OP CHARACTER BECAUSE THAT'S JUST CRAP TALK OK?**

**Ok open them. Not like you aren't curious… **

**A bit shorter than I wanted it to be, but whatever… I put in so many "…"s, I think I'm over using them… Hahaha! Oh well.**

**Thankyou for reading! Leave a review if you can. **

**From Zaira Swift, your writer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex: DON'T DUDE ME! :D (The Snickers ad…) Sushi, as I said from email, I am evening up the updates.**

**Yes. I'm sorry about Leti's flame of the Night. The real life person of her just wouldn't agree to anything else but the Cloud flame, but as you know, I'm the Cloud. So instead, I made her have the night flame… I couldn't really do anything else. If she was a Mist, then it would sort of have to be me and her fighting/arguing all the time.**

**SORRY! I won't mind if you criticize about that or my grammar, but please understand, I am writing this Fan Fiction and that these characters are based on my very PICKY and STUBBORN friends.**

**So apparently this is already going really quickly. I just have some time on the train and I think you would like me to type more. I dunno. This was finished 14****th**** of May… Lol 10 days later: I am uploading ok?**

**So great la? I love how it's going and I am just hoping for some reviews. But can't get my hopes too high… But then I'll die… RHYME! I'm a poet and I didn't know it. REFERENCES HAHAHA!**

**Ok. I think I'm killing it. Let's go! Not my fault if you have not read the manga and finished watching KHR, so if there's a spoiler, then it's YOUR fault. Kufufu! You've been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR but if I did, I would be frigging rich.**

~Zaira's POV~

_I open my eyes again and stood up. But something flies towards me at a medium speed, and on instinct, I catch it. It was white and soft._

_Marshmallow?_

At first, I was confused. Really? A marshmallow? Then I remembered who always ate them. _Byakuran. _Even though he was technically insane, his mark under his eye should be gone and he even did help out in the Acrobaleno's Secret event with Checker Face…

I wonder where he is. I actually eat the marshmallow. It was sweeter than normal marshmallows and it melted in your mouth when you put it inside your mouth.

When I pick up my bag and everything, I was instead picked up and lifted into the air. Why was everyone so strong and tall?

So it was definitely Byakuran since he was the one lifting me.

"Can you drop me?" I ask politely.

"Mmm. No," he teases. This typical guy. He was actually my favourite character. Besides his insanity, which is gone, he was funny, unexpecting, creative, sly and clever.

"Fine." I take a while to look at what kept us in the air, i.e. his wings. They seemed to be a natural thing after Tsuna ripped them out of his back. After a while, we landed on the ground again.

I take a mental note: _Don't let random guys swoop you up into the sky._

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Zaira," I say, "Bye then."

I walk to the exit and kept going. I remember the way back to the room where we were discussing things.

"Ah. Zai is here!" says Skye.

"Don't call me-" I start.

"Zai? Nice nick-name." This is a moment where I can safely hate Byakuran.

"Who is that?" asks Skye. "Is he like an old guy in a young body or something?"

"I feel offended," pouts Byakuran. "No I'm not an old person and my name is Byakuran."

"Fine. Oh yeah, we have a map of the place and we should be fine as we are," Skye says.

I nod. Nothing can compare to her simplicity. Neither her happiness but I think I now someone who can compare to her happiness. Actually, now that I realise, I haven't exactly met the whole Vongola Family. Oh well. I was looking forward to meet the other girls, Kyoko, Haru and I-pin.

Skye hands me a mini map of the base.

"Oh yeah, we are going to be in two rooms like always," says Sushi. I guess that means, _Zaira. Leti and I don't want to see you on your laptop early in the morning or late at night._

At least Skye is used to it. It's 100% fine.

We start to walk to our room and it was surprisingly very close to where Hibari was. The traditional Japanese styled frames, tapestry and doors gave it away.

"Ok. Rules: be quiet and keep lights dim." Says Leti.

"Why?" Oh Skye you have got to adapt really quickly because you'll end up in big trouble.

"Hibari lives there," she says as she points to the Japanese styled area. "Therefore, he will bite-you-to-death if we disturb him."

Everyone shudders. We all know.

We split into our normal bedroom members and went inside. In Skye's and my room, there was a bunk bed, a table, seats a desk and shelves. I get out my laptop and give it to Skye.

"Watch these episodes, they mainly describe each person, and read this when you're finished," I say.

They were mainly just to give Skye a good idea of this world and understand the personalities of the people who live in this world. I gave her to read the manga so she would know about the Simon family and Checker Face.

She groans but follows my instructions. Hopefully, she'll like anime and manga more.

I busy myself with exploring. I take the map with me just in case and off I went.

~Leti's POV~

Everything was normal enough. Sushi just wanted to sleep. I wouldn't mind if I went and took a sneak peak and try and find some of the other Vongola family.

Instead I run into two girls, Haru and Kyoko.

"Who are you, desu?" asked Haru.

"You don't need to know," I say walking away. I actually never like Haru. She was annoying but in other ways, she has not timing making her funny and that she pursues a person *kem**TSUNA**kem* that she will never get.

"How rude!" exclaims Haru.

"Haru, you don't just ask their name straight away you know," says Kyoko.

As I walk further away their conversation becomes faint. Then I run into another person.

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't see you there, I was just doing a jog," he says. He means jogging for miles and miles and never stopping until he is satisfied with his run.

"Yeah," I say. Then a great idea came to me. The similarities between Yamamoto and Skye were impeccable! They were both happy go lucky people and they were both easy to get along with.

"Do you know who I am?" I ask.

"Uh Hahaha! I don't…" he laughs as he rubs his head.

_Well. He's like that. A bit dense too. Oh well. _

"Ok. Go to the guest room," I say pointing to our room on the map I was holding, "and Skye will help you. Oh yeah, we are near Hibari's room."

"Oh ok! Thanks. Are you going somewhere?" he says.

"Do you know where anyone is?" I ask.

"Oh. Tsuna said he went out for a bit." Then he pauses as he thinks. "I think Sasagawa-san is off on a mission and Hibari-san is taking a nap, so be careful. Um, Mukuro and Chrome are in their study and I think Lambo was in the kitchen. The kid, I mean Reborn was trying out some new Cosplay I think."

This guy tracks things so well, like a genius, but only if he has seen them. So he must have seen them on the way here.

"Thankyou."

I make my way towards the kitchen. Well, when I got there, it surely didn't look like a kitchen. Most of the pantry had been raided, there were plates piled onto each other and the fridge was wide open.

"Lambo san found the chocolate cake!" said the kid. Well, he's sure grown up.

~Zaira's POV~

I came across the office where Tsuna signs all the paperwork and contracts. It was… Pure darkness. In the midst of the piles and piles of paperwork was Tsuna's desk and a few pens and stamps.

_Wow. So it really is millions of paperwork stacked._

I hear something rustle in some of the papers. Then, a whole stack of paper moves, then a face pops out of the paper.

Reborn?

"I hear you are guests?" he says.

"Yeah. Problem?"

"No. What are you looking for?" he asks.

"Nothing. Just exploring," I lied. I did have a purpose on exploring.

He nods and walks out of the room. At least his curse was lifted. He looked kind of cool as a grown up. I can't help think what Tsuna has been doing in this room

I look at one side of the room. It was where all the signed things were. There were still some piles of paperwork. I look at the one at the top of the pile.

_Mukuro and Hibari-_

_Destroyed 3 villages on the mission._

Wow. Maybe it was a Pineapple thing.

"Ok. Why not do some for him?" I think. I look at his signature. Easy enough to copy. I could probably finish this within half an hour because nothing works better than hands that can work by themselves and quickly.

- Later on -

FINISHED. I hope he doesn't mind. No wonder the Vongola boss wanted so much time to take a break. Even I can start feeling the pain and stress coming in.

I leave where the things are and start walking towards the engineering area.

_This should be where they are._

Typing and scribbling could be heard since they echoed the room. The one typing was Spanner and the one writing was Shoichi.

"I need help," I say.

Shoichi looks up.

"Oh you must be Zaira. What do you need?" he asks.

"Is there anything you know about Natural Spawns?" I ask.

"Um. I think I have it on a file. Just wait a second," he says. When he means wait a second, he means it. He hands me his laptop that was connected to a variety of other screens.

I crouch down reading what was on the screen.

_Natural Spawning and Spawns: Introduction_

_Natural Spawns are objects, creatures and technology that appear in the place located without notice._

_However, not technically unexplainable, it is possible that there are teleports, machines and people who can acquire this to happen to make it appear as a 'Natural Spawn.'_

_For real natural spawns, reality says that such things are not possible or is just not yet discovered._

_**FOR INQUIRIES:**__ Ask Mafia Technicians/Genius._

"Do you know if this is a natural spawn?" I ask when I show him the ring.

Spanner finally takes interest and studies the ring.

"Hmm. The gem is definitely somewhat similar of the level of the Vongola rings. The material is strong and tightly compacted making it heavier than normal rings. The gem doesn't look similar to any type of gem we have. Is it something from you world?" he asks.

I shook my head. "The ring wasn't here until we arrived in this world. I don't even think our technology is as capable as yours." I sigh. It was sad to say how my world would be considered ancient to this world.

"Ok. I would still investigate it. But we can say it's possible to be a natural spawn. I believe that you want to take care of yourselves now that you are involved with us. Do you have any suggestions for weapons or animal box weapons?" asks Shoichi.

"I can help with some of the designs." It wasn't that hard. "And I would like to take some time to consider it since everyone has their own decision in what weapon they have. But I'm sure they won't mind surprises. Already installed them with one, why not another?"

"Ok. So ideas?"

"Plenty. So let's get on with it!" I say. I still needed to explore but this was a task worth doing.

**I am finally done. Time to relax.**

**Please leave a review! :333**

**Bye for now~ From Zaira Swift.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOW: I have changed my mind. REMINDER: The ages of the characters from KHR are NOT the same as said but nonetheless, I want to close the age gaps. These will be the ages of the following people: **

**Fran/Flan is 20.**

**Chrome, Skye and Leti are 23. **

**Zaira, Sushi, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto are 24. **

**Ryohei is 25.**

**Hibari, Byakuran, Belphagor and Mukuro are 26. **

**Xanxus is 32, Squalo is 30, Lussuria is 33 and Levi is 31.**

**Uh. I don't know the exact ages of the Gesso Family (besides Byakuran which I made up from the only clue: early mid 20s…) so I guess it would be the age they're in, in the Representative Battle of the Rainbow or 10 years younger than their first appearance (The Future Arc.)**

**So I don't know what I think about this story. For me, it's like I'm just recalling what I've thought about once upon a time and how I could incorporate myself into KHR.**

**I have finally come up with a special few chapters but they won't come till a LONG time later. Ugh, it's just my friend's request. I'm sorry if you'll hate those **_**special **_**chapters...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR but I would love to.**

~Zaira's POV~

I don't know what time is was but I was starting to feel tired. I look at one of the laptops' screen and it says 4:04pm. Really? I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay another hour. I needed to go and explore a bit more once it was 5pm.

"Um. Is it ok if I get you some stuff to drink?" I ask. These guys work non-stop.

"Hmm. Here have one. Uh. Tea will do," says Spanner as he hands me his special lollies. I gladly take it. I find that it was strawberry and surprisingly nice to eat.

I make my way to the kitchen. Hmm. Kettles don't work any more different do they? I walk into the kitchen just to find a mess.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COW!" Is that Leti? What happened? The whole kitchen was in a mess and the faintest trace of black flames hung around the room. I came here for a purpose for tea, so I ignore the argument, well fight, and boil water, while sighing, and get a clean tray I found on the table, some cups and tea. After that I left as quickly as possible so I don't get mixed into their fight.

~Leti's POV~

_Flashback-_

_I make my way towards the kitchen. Well, when I got there, it surely didn't look like a kitchen. Most of the pantry had been raided, there were plates piled onto each other and the fridge was wide open. _

"_Lambo san found the chocolate cake!" said the kid. Well, he's sure grown up._

After that was just a strewn of events. Thee cow was somewhere in is teens and adapted to wearing a cow printed leather suit.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"No one you know," I say. I absolutely hated kids. Even when I was a kid, I just hated kids. Especially ones that cry all the time, sniffle and sneeze, snotty and pathetic *kem**Lambo**kem*.

He starts to bring out his box weapon, Beef Bowl. This was going to be hard. With the bull aimlessly charging in frustration like Lambo, I dodge it. Each charge equals another step into HATING this frigging cow. Soon, that hatred turned into anger and frustration.

Sparks of night flames started to erupt from the ring. _Finally._

~Skye's POV~

Hmm. This wasn't so bad after. I was through most of the episodes given to me and currently skidding through the manga. When I think about it, it's funny and uplifting but can convey some serious scenes and problems. I look at my ring.

It was blue like Yamamoto's and it reminds me of the calm blue sky. Every time if there was an argument about pineapples, octopus heads or turf tops, he would be there to calm the situation down. He was also mostly happy all the time, trying to take some serious situations with a laugh then, probably, suffers on the inside. I don't know, but it reminds me on when my mother died. I tried my best to keep happy as I was devastated on the inside.

Then meeting Zaira, Leti and Sushi just inspired me to keep going and finally cheered up and showed my true colours but still leave a piece of my heart for my mother. I wonder how things were going with dad back home. It's not like it'll make a difference.

I decided to take a break. Just wanting to explore, I open the door just to full on crash into someone.

"Sorry! You're Skye right? That's what the girl in white and black clothes said," he says smiling.

Oh. This is Yamamoto. The all smiles and happy-go-lucky guy. I can't complain because we're pretty much the same.

"Yeah," I smile. First impression- casual.

"Uh, she said that I would get help from you."

Huh? What help? What was there to explain?

"Um. Like who you are, for example," he says.

"OH. My name is Skye Air. The person who talked to you earlier, was my friend Leti Reiko," I say.

"Where do you come from?"

"Well, we came from another world," I say. This guy was silent but I guess he would take it in. "Two others came with us, and they are Alex Yang and Zaira Swift. Zaira was the one who managed to get in contact with this world and drag us with her for the joy and fun."

Yeah. This guy is probably clueless. But he manages to compose himself and asks another question.

"What do you want to do here?" he asks.

"Me? I guess, um-" I say. Now that I realise, I don't really have a purpose. Just for the thrills I guess and adventure. "I guess I don't have any aim. But I would like to explore."

He nods. This guy is simpleton. Goes with the flow, that's why he's the Rain Guardian. I sigh.

"Am I bothering you? Were you going somewhere?" he says quickly remembering what happened minutes ago.

"Oh! No. I was just going to check up on Alex-" I say. Suddenly a dark aura fills the hallway. We both turn to see a raven head in black sleeping clothes.

"For disturbing my sleep, I will bite you to death," says the sleepy Hibari. He was walking towards us in a deadly fast pace. His tonfa was already out.

"Uh… Yamamoto?" I quickly say.

"Yeah?" he smiled. How does he smile at this murderous intent? Then I remember him taking everything as a joke or making fun of everything.

"Let me join what you were doing," I say, trying my best to smile.

"Oh sure! I was jogging. Keep up, too!" he says. And we went off. After 15 minutes of jogging at a constant pace, the aura disappears.

That was sort of extreme. I hope Alex is ok with Hibari on the loose.

I apologise, still panting, to Yamamoto saying I enjoyed the time, which I actually did, and then made my way to Alex's room.

I open the door. "Sushi?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmhmnmmmnnn?"

So she was asleep. "Are you enjoying your time?"

"Not really. All I did was mainly sleep and walk and talk," she says groggily. I sigh.

"Yeah. I should go back to reading some manga," I say. She looks at me in shock.

"You. Read. Manga?!"

"Yeah, studying a bit about this world," I say.

"Oh." I leave her to be and then return to Zaira's laptop. Damn. I don't know her password. And her passwords were almost impossible to know. Oh well. Looks like I'll have to take a trip again.

~Zaira's POV~

I return to Spanner and Shoichi, both thanking me for the tea. I wasn't a fan of green tea but I still used that tea because they should be familiar with it. Anyways, it was the only tea looking substance that was free from the hands of a cow kid.

I think about our transportation from one world to another. Is there a portal replaced in where we are? I don't know. A few years of looking into this world was hard and I ran into some… troubles on the path to this world. I decide to pick up some design papers and take a copy of them for my laptop. Wait. Skye has my laptop.

"I'll be going for now. I need to go get my laptop and I'm going to check on some things. Is it ok if I have a look at the security system if that's ok," I say.

"Ah. Ok. Here's a card," says Shoichi as he gives me the card that unlocks any room.

I take it and go straight to the security room. I needed to unlock one of the doors so I can go outside. But first of all I needed to get a good feel of the security system.

I scan the card and enter the room. There were multiple screens of all areas and there was one outside our rooms. Seems like Skye left the room. Oh well, she's probably looking for me so I can unlock the laptop so she can resume what she was doing.

"Hmm."

I look at the keyboard. Wow. Pretty much, there were 8 keyboards probably for the purpose of one hand keyboards.

Ok. Time to look at the entrances. There were 10 in total and 2 emergency exits. I should take an emergency exit. It was locked, but once you register your identification, it should let you through but then it would record it. May as well do this. I take some of the paper that was on the side neatly piled up. I record the credentials and details of the card so I can make one later and alter it.

I shuffle through my pockets and dig out my phone. I take a picture of the card and even what's inside it that is scanned. Hmm. This will be fun.

I had already decided which exit to take and inputted my own special code into the system and made it accessible to get in and out of the base. I hear a shuffling from above.

"Who's there?"

A face hangs upside down. Byakuran…

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"How do you know so much about technology?"

"Why do you care?" The question rant went on and on until I gave up.

"I was researching the security system."

"Really?" he asks. I nod. "Then I'll help you."

Is this guy serious?

"I often go in and out without the young Vongola noticing." He throws me a card. I plug it into the card slot. It goes through and whirs. It worked. I check the data base. This guy really did have his knacks for technology. There was no trace of anything impersonating the system. I stare at the screen.

"Can I have it?" I ask.

"Yeah, I have more," he says.

"How much time did you spend on making these?" I asked. He waved at the question as if it was no point answering. He probably took quite a while to make them in secret.

"Thanks," I mutter. I exit. The security room. How did that guy get in there anyways? Oh well. At least I have a key to adventure.

Alex's POV-

Gosh why is it so boring? I just feel like kicking some ass or something to get energised again. A nap was good but not doing anything was just… nothing. I sigh. I walk down some hallways left, left, right, arrive at elevator, click a random floor and take a left and come towards a dark red wooden door.

Ignoring the signs of the squeaky hinges and the unlocked door and how the door was engraved with a knife, I head in.

Neat room. The door behind me closes. I see a red glow come from a lamp beside a bed. I turn to the window just to see the blonde poising his gleaming knife at my head.

"How dare a peasant enter the prince's room?" he says.

_Am I doomed? Yeah. Why do I feel so angry that I entered a trap? I don't know. _

A surge of power and energy enters my body. It buzzes with the excitement and anger that I only aimed at myself. I lunge forward ducking his knife.

"The Child's play," he grins.

"You did not just call me a _child. Sir _is much more appreciated," I taunt. Storm flames wrapped around my arms and legs as if they were to increase my speed and strength. I appreciated it, because I dodged all the knives he threw at me. He had no intention of killing me, which was good thing, but I think he wanted to see _some _blood.

Well, the only blood he'll see will be his own.

**I don't know when, but either my friend or I will draw up pictures of the weapons. I have a good idea of what they look like, so hopefully I will be doing it but with help.**

**Please go check out my friend's deviant art account for any updates in drawings. I think it was:**

** or **

**I also will be explaining which animal box weapons. I guess. I don't know. I already have an idea of what they are. As you know, Skye is Sun, Leti is Night, Sushi (Alex) is Storm and Zaira is Cloud and they all have their own factors like how Sky flames are harmony etc.**

**Leave a comment/review please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gosh. I've been messing up what I originally wanted, but it seems to work better now. Ok SUSHI, stop begging for this chapter. It's here ok? **

**EVERY FANFICTION IS LATE OK? DUE TO ME DYING FROM THE MOST ANNOYING ART ASSIGNMENT EVER. XP**

**Oh yeah, I forgot this:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I would love to.**

**Kemkem, anyways, here is the 6****th**** chapter! I guess I'll start getting into the plot soon. **

~Leti's POV~

"Everyone, stop!" says Basil as he enters the messed up kitchen.

I put down the struggling cow.

"Phew! Lambo, you know you shouldn't attack them, they're guests."

"Meh," I ignore the cowering cow (HAHA!) and look at the room. There were traces of the night flame here and there, but with a good clean up, it should be gone. It's like my flames took over me or something. But still, it was exhilarating to get the hate out of the system.

"Ah. Leti, we were talking about some things that you might want to listen to. Some things are good, others… very bad," says Basil.

I nod. Basil was a good person. Always made sense of things, made things feel comfortable and when there's news, he tries and explains it slowly and carefully.

I follow him to the conference room. Looks like Skye was already here.

"Gokudera-san," says Basil, "should I explain everything?"

He goes ahead anyways.

"Recently, I went on a trip to where you," he says pointing to me, "had arrived. Giannini was worried that some things or people have been snuck through a time lapsed portal. Exactly 2 seconds after you 4 arrived, another 4 people, not you girls, or things got through."

"Is that possible?" asks Skye.

"So who was the one who got you here again?"

"Zaira, the one with brown hair and green eyes," she replies.

"I think we need to ask her if she knows anything," interrupts Gokudera.

I sigh. Had she tampered with the watches? I don't know. She probably did. I don't think 4 extra people would be that much of a problem. If they weren't us then I don't really care, but I do hate them because therefore they are experiencing the same world that we are in.

"I'll go look for her," says Basil. "Where was the last time you saw her?"

"About an hour before you came into the kitchen. I think she was getting tea," I say.

"Tea? Maybe she's with Shoichi and Spanner. They don't refuse tea," says Basil.

Should I go with him? Why not? I followed him out of the room.

"Do you want to come?" he asks. He brings out his animal box weapon. What was its name? I only remembered it was a dolphin. "Here. Hold onto the fin."

I follow his instructions and hold on to the fin. He does the same and we literally fly off. Well, we float off, at a high speed, and turn corners softly. Do animal box weapons get tired?

Doesn't matter to me, but the ride was pretty fun. Fun reminds me of Zaira. She lives off fun. That's why she plays games, hate work, play more games and do something with technology.

Skye is more of the person who wants to be happy. She draws, quite vividly, and ever-so often joins Zaira with her video games or cooks or something like that.

Alex was the one who wanted to always be active. If she was angry then bad things, but surprisingly amusing things, she just goes over the limit, but she enjoys it.

For me, I want to like things. So I try what I find that I might like or something that is overly addicting (NOT DRUGS. MORE LIKE GAMES OR ANIME/MANGA) and do them without getting addicted, so it will be something that I will forever like.

The only thing I hate was the day my parents died. It's the only thing that has taunted me and hindered me for my life, but with the help of my 3 close friends, I'll overcome it.

~Zaira's POV~

I walk towards Skye's and my room. There was my laptop at least. I sigh. If she wanted the password, she would bring the laptop, but it seems like I was supposed to tell her the password instead of inputting it myself onto the laptop. Ok. I type in a 10 character password then plug in my phone to the laptop. I transfer some of the pictures then lock them, in case someone finds them.

"Zaira! I was looking for you everywhere!" exclaims Skye as she burst into the room. It seems like she'd run a few marathons then gave up.

"Looking for me, or my password?" I ask grinning.

"Ugh! Well, both now," she replies.

"Dude just come with me now and bring your laptop," she says.

I pick up the laptop, and make sure to keep the cards that Byakuran gave me hidden.

"So," as we started walking, "when we transported here, 4 other people came through."

"Is there a problem?" I ask. Was it possible for _them _to get here?

"Right now, there isn't much of a problem, but it's just that it might be strange for them to be here though."

"Did you do anything to the watches?" asked Gokudera as I enter the room

"No. Nothing really," I say, then I remember the loose screw I found, "was there supposed to be a loose screw in the watch?"

Surprised, Gokudera says, "No. The only screw I can think of that can let other people this world, is the screw that holds the portal long enough to let you 4 in."

"It's not like 4 extra people can cause harm," I say. Something about this was haunting me, because there would be no way for other people to be there at the next second we were gone. The only thing I can think of is… the troubles that I had uncovered to get in contact with this world. To win is to lose.

"During the next 1.591 seconds you were fully transported, those four people had snuck through the portal. The portal should have closed within half a second. But since they didn't have the watches, they should be scattered about the place," he replies.

It was starting to come to me that those troubles have definitely recovered. But then they had gone under some inhuman thing to change their natural body statistics. Damn. If they learn about the flames, then what?

"I guess, just in case," I said, "we should try and locate them."

"We're already onto that. I don't think letting you help us is a good idea because they might recognise you," says Gokudera.

"Can't we dress up or something?" asks Leti as she enters the room with Basil.

"I'm in." I stated.

"You don't usually do things like this. Is there something you have in mind?" asks Skye.

"Well… Yeah. I just felt like cross dressing, or maybe look like a guy so people won't underestimate me," I say.

THUD! CRASH, THUD!

"What was that?"

"Um. I'll bring on a security camera," says Gokudera, "I swear those Varia bastards are up to their crap again."

What. The.

"Is that Sushi?" asks Skye.

"Meh. You know her blazing fury," shrugs Leti.

"Ha! Kind of bad combination with Belphagor and Sushi. She seems to have found her way to using storm flames," I say.

"… So… how do you _use _your flames?" asks Skye. Ah, Skye, you ask too much.

"Technically, to use flames for your ring, you need resolve. It might be a memory you find precious, friends, families or maybe a feeling or a statement," explains Basil.

"Hmm. So, it's kind of obvious that Sushi needs rage. I would like to bring back the fun, Skye would want to be happy with life and Leti would like to not hate something," I say.

I see Leti flinch. Right on the mark. I wasn't sure about Skye. It doesn't seem like she's grasp the way to emit flames from the ring.

"Happiness right?" says Skye. She seemed determined. We wait and nothing happens. Then I start to chuckle then Leti joins in then Skye laughs her head off and flames just spurt out of the ring.

"You've got it now," says Leti.

THUD!

"CAN'T YOU CHUCK YOUR DIRTY KNIVES SOMEWHERE ELSE?! Oof."

Everyone stared at Alex who just stormed into the room in a rush and fell face first on the floor.

"Kaching! His Royal Prince's knives are not dirty until they are soiled in your blood!"

Skye-

Just what did they do?

I feel metal pressed into my hand.

"Here. We're playing hot potato," says Zaira as she passes me the tiara. It did kind of look pretty. Then I realise who's it is.

"Thankyou," says Belphagor as he snatches out of my hand. At least no blood was spilt. Actually I was too late.

"SUSHI. Are you trying to kill yourself?" I say.

"Hmm. He made me angry," says Sushi as she half pouts and laughs.

"Ushishishishi. Remember I'm still here _child,_" grins Belphagor, as he throws the knife at Sushi which is instantly blasted away by Gokudera.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" shouts Gokudera.

"So the watch dog is being too protective," says Belphagor.

"Huh?" I didn't know what was going on. Was this in the arc where everyone was angry at everyone and called everyone names?

"Hahaha! I think we should go!" says Yamamoto as he brushes us out the door. Sushi was still staggering a bit from exhaustion.

Verbal shouts of an argument were blaring through the door and the fact that you could feel the vibrations coming from the fight on the inside made it feel like blood was being shed.

"I'm going to go sleep. That guy just pisses me off," says Sushi.

"What?"

"Hmm. I'm going to go investigate the 4 people who snuck through," says Zaira.

"Wait! What about you Leti?" I ask.

"Meh." She walks off silently and disappears. Basil and Yamamoto are left.

"I suggest you go meet Kyoko and Haru," says Basil, "we aren't that much fun. Ha ha."

I didn't even get the password of Zaira's laptop. May as well do as they say. I mean I've seen Kyoko and Haru and they seem pretty normal to me and fun.

**Sorry, I keep on mixing up Skye's flame with rain and sun. If I say rain for her flame, just imagine I wrote SUN ok?**

**ONE QUESTION: Would you like me to have interviews with characters? Lots of other people's stories have them so I was wondering if you would like to me to have an interview thing at the end.**

**Thankyou, Zaira Swift.**

**Bye Bii~!**


End file.
